


P.S., I Borrowed Your Hoodie.

by GleekOfTheCentury



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekOfTheCentury/pseuds/GleekOfTheCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So this is the first fanfiction I've ever written like this, I've written text-conversation-based ones before but not this type. So I hope you enjoy it! ^^</p><p>Also, I still don't own Glee. I just enjoy imagining and writing Klaine in different scenarios. xP</p>
    </blockquote>





	P.S., I Borrowed Your Hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the first fanfiction I've ever written like this, I've written text-conversation-based ones before but not this type. So I hope you enjoy it! ^^
> 
> Also, I still don't own Glee. I just enjoy imagining and writing Klaine in different scenarios. xP

Blaine lays in his bed, all cuddled up In his big, fluffy comforter. Bundled up like a little baby. He rolls over to throw his arm around Kurt with his eyes still shut tight.

Before his arm falls onto the mattress with a _‘thud’._

He slowly blinks open one eye to see why the hell his arm hit a hard mattress, instead of his boyfriends’ T-shirt clad torso. Once his vision focuses, he sees the reason why his arm is laying there like a dead fish instead of being curled around Kurt’s toned stomach, Kurt isn’t there.

 _Kurt…isn’t…there_.

Why isn’t Kurt there? If Kurt isn’t laying next to him, where the hell is he? Maybe he got up to go to the bathroom? Or to get a drink? Wait, what time is it anyway?

He turns his head so he can look out the window. It’s morning judging by the rays of sun that are currently blinding his still half asleep eyes. Now, what time of the morning it is? He has no idea. So, he slowly rolls onto his side, squinting in an attempt to make the sun stop brutally murdering his retinas. He props himself up on his right elbow and stretches his left arm out to grab his phone off of the nightstand. He switches the phone from his left hand to his right, and uses his left hand to rub the last bit of sleep out of his eyes. Now that he can fully see what he’s doing - instead of being half blind, he clicks the home button on his phone. Shortly thereafter, his phone screen illuminates and he sees his lock screen picture.

A picture of him and Kurt at the Lima Bean, sitting next to each other in a booth. On the left is Kurt, his head rested on Blaine’s shoulder and the cutest, happiest and most content smile on his face that Blaine thinks he’s ever seen. And Blaine on the right, with his arm extended upwards holding his phone, and a full, open mouthed smile, teeth showing and all, with a look on his face that plainly says _‘I’m next to the love of my life right now and if that’s not a good enough reason to be smiling this dopey ass smile, I don't know what is’._

Blaine stares at that picture for a good 10 seconds or so, before remembering what he got on his phone for in the first place - the _time_. His eyes dart up from the lock screen picture to the time, Saturday, 9:26am. He clicks the power button on his phone to turn off his screen again, before dropping it on the mattress beside him and rolling onto his back. He runs his hand over his face then ruffles his fingers through the dark brown mess of curls on his head.

  
Yesterday, during their 2nd daily locker meet up, they decided to meet each other at the Lima Bean after school. Then once they were done at the Lima Bean they went back to Blaine’s house to study together for an upcoming test, and to discuss song selections for this week’s assignment in Glee Club, of course. Before they were even half way done studying and had only debated a handful of songs for Glee Club, they decided that cuddling and sharing soft, sweet kisses was much more entertaining. So they put away their notebooks and pencils, and instead cuddled on Blaine’s bed and read Vogue together – and shared quick (and sometimes not-so-quick) kisses in between pages –. Then both of them fell asleep around 11pm - 12am while marathoning Blaine’s collection of Disney films.

He scans his eyes around the room before seeing that Kurt’s satchel is no longer draped on the back of the desk chair – as it had been the night before. He sluggishly pulls his comforter off and slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms above his head. His shirt rises up a little before settling back down where it rests on his hips. He stands up and looks around the room, his eyes stopping at his desk that appears to have a note of some sort on it. He walks over and picks up the note as his eyes scan across it, immediately recognizing the handwriting as Kurt’s.

____________________________

_Good morning sleepy head! I am so sorry I left without telling you. You just looked so peaceful sleeping there and I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up. I wanted to stay and sleep with you for a bit longer, but I woke up at 7:09am and I knew if I didn’t get home ASAP my dad would kill me for not letting him know I was sleeping at your house. (Which was kind of unplanned, but you know, stuff happens!) I can practically hear him now, ‘You almost gave me another heart attack! Why didn’t you tell me you were staying at his house? You know I would have been okay with it! – after lecturing you about how you need to stay safe, and use protection…or, something. –‘ I love that crazy man I call my father but, sometimes, I swear. Anyways, I’m rambling. Text me when you wake up, okay? Love you, sweetheart! ♡_

  
_Oh! P.S., I borrowed one of your hoodies because it is (or at least it was, when I left) 19° outside, and I forgot to bring a jacket yesterday. Your hoodies are really comfortable and warm! Why haven’t I been borrowing them all along? Anyways! I love you! Talk to you later!_

 _Love – Kurt♡_  
____________________________

And by the end of the note, he is smiling from ear to ear. Kurt Hummel is, literally, one of the only people he knows that would write a note like that. His boyfriend is so adorkable. He loves that man so, so much. He sets the note back on his desk and takes a few steps back, before looking over his shoulder, – to make sure he doesn’t full on collide with the floor – then springs off the ground and back flops onto his bed, still smiling that same dopey smile.

In all of the happy, love-filled high he is experiencing, he almost forgets to text Kurt. He reaches over and grabs his phone and unlocks it with his pass code. (Which is nothing more than the anniversary of the first time they met. The day everything changed for him, forever, and he didn’t even realize it. He was so oblivious back then...) He opens up Kurt’s contact and sends him a quick, ‘Hey hon ♡, I saw your note.’ text, locks his phone screen and sets his phone down beside him. ‘We are such an old married couple’ he thinks to himself, before smiling even wider.

Then he starts thinking about the note again. About the fact that his hoodie could be in Kurt’s closet right now, or Kurt could even be _wearing_ it. It’s insane to think that they’ve been together for months, and the thought of Kurt wearing his hoodie still makes him all giddy inside.

He truly thinks that was one of the best things he could have woken up to. Well, if he would have woken up next to Kurt it would have been even better, but beggars can’t be choosers. It was still a fairly good morning even without waking up next to him. I mean, how many people can say that their significant other left them a hand-written note to wake up to? Instead of just sending them a text, or leaving them completely clueless as to where the other went. And most people would be upset about the fact that their boyfriend/girlfriend borrowed a piece of clothing from them without asking, but he happens to find it absolutely adorable. The fact that Kurt knew he wouldn’t mind, and he is almost willing to bet that Kurt knew that it was going to give him some serious butterflies just thinking about him wearing his hoodie.

He reached for his phone to check Facebook. As soon as he picked it up, it buzzed. He saw the message was from Kurt and smiled immediately, before even reading it.

‘Hi, this hoodie is so comfortable, and it smells like you. I’m never taking this off. Sorry, but your hoodie has officially been stolen.’ He started smiling even bigger and brighter. He slid his finger across the screen and typed in his pass code. Then he opened his text messages and clicked on Kurt’s contact again. Still smiling as he skims his eyes over the message for the second time. Before sending his own.

‘Oh really? Doesn’t that go against your _‘never wear the same outfit twice in one week’_ rule?’

Almost as fast as he sent the message, he got one back.

‘I think I can make an exception.’ Blaine chuckles and shakes his head in a light-hearted way at his phone, and types one back.

‘Hmm, well in that case, it’s probably a good thing I’m giving it to you then. So you don’t have to steal it, - and potentially put a scratch on your moral compass - huh?

Kurt must have some speedy thumbs or something, because he keeps getting replies at lightening speed.

‘Wait, really? :○ – and my moral compass is perfectly fine, thank you -’ He grins at his phone as he reads Kurt’s reply, – sarcastic and witty as it may be. Then starts typing again.

‘Yes, really. Besides, I’m sure it looks much better on you than it ever has on me. ; *’ He smirks as he sends the semi-flirty comment.

*Bing*

“I’ve seen it on you and I can confirm that as being false. But I will accept the compliment none the less.”

He reads the text, then his thumbs slide across the keyboard as he types his response.

‘You better. ;p’

His phone vibrates and dings when he gets the message. Then starts smiling again as he reads it.

‘Well, I’m just glad that you like oversized hoodies. ;)’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! :D
> 
> (Just so you know, I had actually emojis in their text conversation, but AO3 doesn't allow emojis so I had to improvise xD)
> 
> If you could please review and show your support for this it would be so greatly appreciated! I worked very hard on this and your support would mean the world to me! ^^
> 
> You can also show your support for this fanfiction on my Tumblr, (my main blog is kurt-and-blaine-anderhummel. And my other blog is mygleefanfictionblog) Thank you so much in advance ^^ ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And I hope you have a wonderful day! ^^


End file.
